


Morning Love

by lifelive94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelive94/pseuds/lifelive94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Hermione wake up together. Both are Head Boy and Girl. Established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Love

The sun was peaking in through the window of the Head Girl’s room, waking Severus up. Groaning, he pulled the blanket up and over his face.

 _It was too early to be up_ , he thought irritably. Sleep hadn’t been a priority the night before. He was now paying for it.

The bundle next to him snuggled closer and mumbled something sleepily. Severus had no idea what was said, but he smiled all the same. His little witch was sure to be grumpy this morning.

He hoped she wouldn’t wake up for a while. The selfish part of him wanted her to miss the train. If she missed it, then she would have to stay with him.

The Head Girl hooked a leg over his waist, doing a rather splendid job of directing his thoughts back to her, and reminding him of all the delicious activities they had partook in the night before.

Merlin, he was a lucky bastard. Removing the covers from his face, Severus grabbed the shapely limb and tugged so her whole glorious body was resting on top of his.

“You can’t go home for the holidays, Hermione. How will I ever satisfy my manly needs without you?” he asked cheekily.

She lifted her head to smirk down at him. The look alone was enough to make him ready for another round. “I believe we covered that last night. Repeatedly,” she replied with a lazy grin.

“You know I can’t get enough of you, sweetling.”

It was the truth.

He had been a virgin before Hermione. Sex had never been something he spent a lot of his time focusing on. Then Hermione came along and suddenly he craved her body like nothing else. It wasn’t the sex he would miss the most when she left, however.

For two weeks he wouldn’t be able to see her, and Severus didn’t think he was going to make it. Her constant presence had spoiled him.

When they had both made Head Boy and Girl, Severus had been ecstatic. Even before they were together. he had fantasized about what it would be like to live with Hermione. Having access to her 24/7 had been the perfect opportunity to turn his fantasies into reality. 

Hermione bent down to kiss her way down the column of his neck. Early on she had figured out how sensitive his neck was, and he loved when she would kiss and mark him as hers. "Hermione," he panted, "you're killing me, love."

"Would you like me to stop?" she asked, knowing full well he didn't. The little minx. He'd have her no other way though.

"Never," he growled while his hands began to roam her body.

Nothing was softer than Hermione's body. A potion couldn't even improve it. 

"I'm sorry, Sev, but I don't have time. I'm already getting a late start thanks to you," she teased, maneuvering herself off his body to start walking around, collecting last night's clothing. 

"You're a bloody tease," he groused. 

She smiled widely. "I suppose you'll have to start using your hand to satisfy your manly needs."

Perhaps he could tempt her back to bed? "My hand won't be enough now that I know how it feels to be inside you, Hermione," Severus pouted. 

"That's too bad," she said, laughing. 

The woman had no heart. Why did he put up with her again? Oh, right. He was bloody in love with her.

"I'm going to miss you," he said. His tone becoming serious with the thought of being without her. 

Turning to face him, her expression softened. "I'll miss you more of course. Women always care more than men. Proven fact, you know."

"I doubt that." He knew Hermione loved him, but he knew he needed her more than she did him. She was his light.  

"Well don't," she replied. "I've been dreading today. Turns out I've become quite fond of you." Hermione sat back down on the bed, cuddling up to his side. 

"The feelings mutual, sweetling." 

Putting on a brave face she went on, "The two weeks will fly by. And I promise to owl you every day."

It wouldn't be the same, but it would have to do. Sighing, he said, "I'll be looking forward to hearing about your time with your family, love."

"And I want to hear everything going on here in your replies!" she exclaimed. 

He couldn't imagine he'd have anything interesting to say. There were very few students staying at Hogwarts over the holidays.

Normally, that would have been a plus in Severus' opinion. Having to deal with other people had never been something he enjoyed doing. It was truly astonishing how one person could change another. 

"I will." Glancing at the clock Hermione insisted on having, he knew it was time for her to leave. "You better go," he pointed out reluctantly. 

She kissed him one more time before she left, yelling that she loved him.

Severus slowly got ready for the day. It was going to be a long and lonely two weeks. 


End file.
